pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Green (Adventures)
Green, known as Blue in Japan, is one of the many female protagonists from the Pokemon Special (known as Adventures in all other countries) manga from Japan. Skill Green's Special Skill, as noted by Professor Oak, is Pokemon Evolution, and she is the only dexholder to have had all her Pokemon evolve. Plot Red, Blue and Green Chapter When Red first encounters her, she tries to sell faulty Pokemon items to him. She makes him buy her stuff by telling him what a good trainer he was. Of course after he bought them he found that that the items didn't do anything. He later finds her and chases her for selling him these items. She has one Pokemon, Wartortle (whom she stole from Professor Oak). She was later stopped by Red's Snorlax. When Red goes to confront her she hugs him. Saying how happy she is to see him. She fakes crying then send her Wartortle to attack him. She is later stopped by Snorlax. She pretends to be knocked out as Red takes his money back. Little did Red know, that she stole his badges. Red then dresses up as a Team Rocket member to find her. Come to find out that they are looking for her too because she stole the Mew Floppy Drive that had information on the Legendary Pokemon Mew because she says it is the cutest Pokemon ever. When confronted about the Mew Disc she throws it to her Wartortle. Then a Pokemon battle starts. In the middle of the battle she shows off the two badges that she stole from Red. Then a Team Rocket member gets sick of it and send out a Hitmonlee, Machamp, Graveler and a Geodude. The pokemon that were attacking were controled by a Tauros. Wartortle was knocked out and the disk was back in the hands of Team Rocket. She quickly switched her Pokemon to a Ditto. Red jumps in because of the rampaging Tauros charging towards her. The Tauros falls off the side of a cliff. Then the pokemon climbs back up the side. While this is happening she sends out her Jigglypuff and they float away. The Tauros was her Ditto. She had the real disk the whole time and faked out the other. She had been faking out Team Rocket the whole time with her Ditto. The Ditto transformed into a Mew and trick them so that she could find Mew herself. She's looking to take pictures and selling them for money. She wants to be the first to record the 151st Pokemon. She encounters Mew in the forest and wants to capture it. Then Team Rocket comes in again and tries to get it for themselves.Team Rocket's Jynx tries to capture it, in the end of the battle they get frozen and Mew escaped from Green and Team Rocket. In the end, Green manages to get pictures of Mew and says that at least I will get a few bucks for the first pictures ever of the Phantom Pokemon. She gets away again, but not without leaving Red his badges. They are friends now. They later on meet at the Elite Four. She tries to give her Weedle away for a Butterfree. She later on enters in the Elite Four. She battles Dr. O (Professor Oak). She battles him and he confronts her about stealing Pokemon. She then sends out her most Powerful Pokemon Blastoise. However, she loses the battle. She later on calls about an Endorsement deal. She then goes back home to Pallet Town. Yellow Chapter In the Yellow chapter we find out that Green was the one who gave Yellow the mission of finding Red. She helps Bill and Yellow escape from Lorelei. Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Green, along with Red, Blue and Yellow all have a short appearance as minor characters in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, helping the Johto Dexholders fight against the Mask of Ice. FireRed and LeafGreen Chapter Green and the Kanto dexholders also have a reappearance in the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, with all of them being older and having more serious adventures. Emerald Chapter Green also appears in the Emerald arc as one of the frozen dexholders the others must revive, and helps to fight against the final boss at the end of the arc. Pokémon Green's Pokemon are as follows, along with their American nicknames: Snubbull ---> Granbull (Blu) Ditto (Ditty) Clefairy ---> Clefable (Cleffy) Nidoran ---> Nidorina ---> Nidoqueen (Nidory) Personality She is shown as very flirtatious and mischevious in her debut arc. She likes to trick people, stole her original starter from Professor Oak, and even sold faulty items for a short period of time in the Red/Green/Blue arc. Green is also known to nickname her Pokemon, using -chan in Japan and -y in America for a cute and affectionate effect on her Pokemon's names. It is later revealed she was kidnapped as a young girl and used by the Mask of Ice as one of the Masked Children, who used her and the other children to do his evil bidding, which resulted in her troublemaking personality. She has a phobia of birds due to being kidnapped by a Ho-oh from the Mask of Ice when she was a young girl. In the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc though she overcomes her fear at long last by catching Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos and using them against the fellow masked children Will and Karen. In the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, she is shown as an older teenager (16) and in the FireRed/LeafGreen female clothes. She also had grown greatly between the time of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc and FireRed/LeafGreen, for being more serious and focused and seeming to less use her trouble making ways. Game Appearances Green is based off of the original concept art for a female playable character for the original Pokemon Games Red, Green, and Blue. The mangaka Kusaka said he based her design off of her and used pieces from the Lass sprite to make her design. The female protagonist from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen was based off of this same concept art as well as pays homage to Green from the manga as well. The manga later reflected this change by changing Green to the female character from FireRed and LeafGreen's outfit in the FireRed/LeafGreen arc. Trivia *She is the oldest main protoganist in the Manga. *She is known as Blue in Japan, due to the male rival being known as Green in Japan. America changed her name to Green since Green version was never brought here, resulting in Blue being wrongingly known as Green here in America. Gallery Pokemon Green!.png|Green Green!!!!.png DSCN0215.jpg GreenBlue.png Pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Green!.png Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Protagonists